Roomies in Aaa Part 2
by Raychelle9
Summary: Marshall saved Fionna from sure death, and she is in love with him. Or at least that's what she thinks. Come along in this cute lovestory about the misinterpetation of romance and love. Rated T for certain scenes
1. Chapter 1

Things settled down with the Ice Queen's biz. Everything went back to being more or less normal and things between Fionna and Marshall heated up.

"_You've slowly become my poison, but I like it that way._" Marshall Lee sings dreamily. All the girls in the crown are enchanted by his voice, especially this week's "Vampire Queen". Marshall smiles at the pretty girl but his eyes are drawn back to the cute bartender. She winks at him when she catches his eye and then quickly goes back to work.

"Rawrrr," Bella roars playfully as she passes Fionna. "Well, aren't you on fire tonight." She says.

"I have no idea what it is that you are talking about." Fionna gives her a deviant smile.

"Oh give it up! I know you're with Marshall now, just fess up and spill the beans, girl." She insists.

"Oh, look, a customer." Fionna avoids the subject as best as she can. Truth be told, when the boys had saved her from the Ice Queen she had fallen head over heels in love with Marshall. If he was willing to save her life then she was willing to give him a chance. Of course it's been two weeks since the incident had taken place but she wasn't able to tell the world about them because of all the customers. If they found out that the Vampire King was taken they would just give up on him completely and stop showing up at the Candy Kingdom, not that they had a chance with him anyways. Even though they could not be together in public, that didn't stop her from keeping her hands off him when they were in private.

"Hey!" The Vampire King comes up to the bar counter followed by the Vampire Queen of the week. "Give me one whatever that peppermint drink was and a Bite for me." He gives her his usual flirtatious smile.

"A bite where?" She asks innocently, the girl behind Marshall glares at her menacingly. She laughs and makes them their drinks.

"Thanks," he slips her a five dollar bill along the counter. He walks back to the stage as she takes it and flips it over. Neatly written on the other side was a little note: _"My room, tonight, after the show3"_

Fionna looks up to see Marshall rocking out on stage again. Their eyes meet up again and she looks away, blushing with heat.

Marshall turns on the light in his room only to find Fionna laying on his bed reading a magazine with her feet up on his desk.

"Hi you," Fionna puts down the magazine and stands to greet him. She was no longer wearing her rock star uniform but instead she was already in her pajamas: blue boxer shorts and a white t-shirt, "I've been waiting for you."

"Oh yeah?" Marshall stands in the door way, shaking off his legendary leather jacket, "Sorry I couldn't shake off the groupie, she insisted that a 'queen' has to sleep with the 'king' ha!" He still couldn't believe that Fionna and him were really together.

"Well it's your own fault for picking her as a queen silly." She giggles as she stands in front of him. She was shorter by at least a foot but that only made her cuter.

"You know you'll always be my one and only queen." She gives her his shockingly gorgeous smile and then grabs her by the waist and they stumble on top of his bed.

"Marshall, stop!" Fionna giggles madly as Marshall proceeds to tickle her. Her face blushes with a passionate heat. When Marshall sees this light coloring on her face he engages into kissing her on the ear. This only makes her blush darker. He looked at her angelic face and leans in closer to her.

He whispers into her ear, "Now I'll show you what a Vampire King does to his true Vampire Queen." Marshall starts nibbling on her ear, sending chills throughout her body. She turns her head to the side allowing him to kiss, and bite, her neck a little. Fionna moves around a bit making Marshall pin her arms to the bed down. He looks into her baby blue eyes with his green ones, without his red contacts his face looked softer and sweeter. He graced her nose with his own as she flutters her eyebrows and moves her face to the side so that he could no longer see her flush. Marshall turns her face to him with his index finger.

Knock, knock, knock! Gumball opens the door to Marshall's room without an invite. "Sorry to interrupt your…" he eyes the young couple on the bed, "private time, but I needed to remind you that tomorrow you have to go to court."

"Glob it, old man, you always have to spoil my fun." Marshall moves away from Fionna to sit on his desk chair. "Just jealous 'cuz you don't get as much action as I do."

"Why does he have to go to court for?" Fionna asks Gumball. She seems comfortable as she doesn't see the protruding bump in Gumball's pants.

"The affair with the 'Tree Fortress' has to be attended to. Simone was the owner of this place but they have sent her off to the crazy house, so Marshall is next to ownership."

"Yeah, which just means paperwork and getting up early in the morning." Marshall comments from his place in front of his computer. He sighs. Fionna gets up and walks over to where Marshall is at. She places her arms around him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess, I'll let you get to work then." She crosses the room, her hair catching wind and nearly caressing  
Gumball on the way out. "Night guys." She disappears into the next room.

"Still can't believe you're with such a nice girl." Gumball comments, still standing in Marshall's doorway.

"Yeah, well believe it," Marshall's typing madly at his screen. Gumball takes this as a hint and is taking his leave, "Oh, and Gumball" Marshall calls out.

"Yeah?" He turns around.

"Keep it in your pants." Marshall smirks and continues to type as Gumball's face changes into three shades of red.

**AN: I'm back! Yeah I never did get my 100 subscribers but lets try to beat this one okai :3 um what can I say about part two without spoiling anything. Hmmm, well as you can see Marshall and Fionna are finally in a relationship, damn that's gunna cause some stress between fp and fi. Wut else, wut else, well there will be new characters coming in, mysteries will be solved, and uhhh, funny perverted gumball will get his slice of sugar too . well read, subscribe, and review! –Ray**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time's gender bender characters, this fan fic is not for sale rent or auction, all rights to pen ward**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fionna, will you please pay more attention in class?" Gumball calls out to a daydreaming Fionna. She awakens from her dreams when she hears the strictness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gumball, I'll pay more attention next time." Gumball turns a shade darker and proceeds to teaching about the nonexistent nutritional value of the "everything burrito." Fionna smiles as she slips back into her dreamland, her thoughts swirling around Marshall. There was only a month left of school before it let out for summer, then she and Marshall could spend as much time as they wanted together.

Ember, best known as FP, flicks her elbow. She looks at him and he motions to the paper he is passing her. On it are two words written neatly on the first line.

_Summer plans?_ She smiles at him and starts to write a response.

_Don't have any, yet. And you?_ She slides the paper back to him.

_Gonna go up north._

_Sounds like a blast, wont you miss Ashley?_

_We broke up…_

_Boo, wanna get something to cheer you up?_

_Like?_

_A fire flower!_

The bell decides to ring and the class starts filing out.

"Well?" Fionna waits for FP's response.

"Yeah, sure, why not" He smiles up at her, happiness gleaming in his eyes.

"Why aren't there any customers today?" FP asks Bella as he waits for Fionna to change into her uniform which wasn't really a uniform, just rock-star outfits.

"Dunno, it's five dollar Tuesday at the movies today." She responds kind of bored.

"Yeah, Tuesday's a dead night." Fionna comes out tying her apron to her waist.

"Then Bella should come and make it a live night with me." The loud, and obnoxious, LSP says as he leans over the counter and winks at Bella.

"As if," she says and flicks her red hair to the side, "give it up, purple boy, I'm way out of your league."

"Feisty, I like it."

The little bell at the door of the Candy Kingdom rings and a girl walks in. She looks like a hardcore metal girl; her skin is extremely pale, almost white like bone, and her figure is very thin, almost skeletal. Her black and white hair is cut in a boy short pixie hair cut but her bangs stick out a little longer than her actual hair, but doesn't cover her dark eyes. Her chin sticks out and her face is really skinny, but she actually looks really pretty with her tall thin structure. Other than her physical appearance she has on tight black clothes, she wears black hair bands on each wrist and a silver ring on each finger.

"Hey there gorgeous." LSP immediately advances on her.

"Back off, short stuff, not interested." She didn't even look at LSP, instead she heads straight to the counter where the rest of the gang is. "Hi," she says to Bella, "Is the manager here?"

"What if I told you, you just called him short stuff?" FP says with a semiserious voice. She only blinks at him in disbelief.

"They're just messing with you" Cake says, "I'm the manager here, what can I do for you?" As always Cake appears out of nowhere.

"My name is Roxy Death, and I'd like to work here. Are you hiring?" Roxy's voice while talking to Cake is completely different from when she told LSP to back off. Cake looks at Fionna and Bella, then around the nearly empty candy bar.

"I don't see why not. Why don't you follow me so that we can do a quick interview?" The two women go off to sit at a booth.

"Who is that girl?" Fionna asks in skepticism at Cake's carelessness, "And how did she find this place."

"That's Roxy Death, also known as Foxy Bitch and Deatha," Pepper says from her seat next to FP.

"Where did you come from?" FP looks at her with wide eyes.

"Never mind that, she's not from around here, she actually just moved to town. She's an old friend of mine, slightly older than you and Fionna but not as old as Bella."

"Hey!" Bella says with a little bit of disappointment in her voice, "I'm not that old."

"You'll never too old for me" LSP says. Bella just rolls her eyes and leans on the counter to hear more about this strange girl.

"Despite her appearance," Pepper continues, "she's very nice, a little freaky and mean at times, but mostly nice to those she likes, she and I go way back."

"You said she wasn't from around town," FP inquires, "Where's she from?"

"All over the world, she's a traveler."

"Glob, I wish I could do that," Fionna speaks up, "go around and see places I've never been to before."

FP sees this as an opportunity, "Want to go with me this summer? I'll be going to three different states before returning to school."

"I wish I could but I'm probably going to work all summer and won't have time to have any fun."

"Hey, you never know," Bella says, "if Cake hires that new girl, you'll have plenty of time to be a kid." Bella nudges Fionna to turn her attention to Roxy and Cake who are sharing a laugh.

"Yeah, well, we're just going to see what happens." Fionna cocks her head to one side, "Hopefully this summer will turn out for the better than the worse."

**AN: Chapter 2! Woooo To be honest I had no motivation to keep writing but then something just sparked up and thus the chapter was made lol **

**To clear up any confusion: Roxy Death is the gender bender character for Death, it was kinda hard to portray her but I think I did a good job. FP broke up with Ashley after he saved Fionna but they can always get back together lol Since Bella is the gender bender character for Billy I don't know her age, I want to say she's older than 20 but younger than 30**

**SPOILER: I am going to bring more characters in! Some characters we will be seeing is Heather Abadeer, I might mention "Uncle Sam" who is Fionna's mental 3****rd**** cousin and supposed to be "susan strong", and a cute techy guy whom ill mention in the next chapter ;p **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time gender bender characters. This fan fiction is made for entertain ment purposes only and not for sale auction or rent**


	3. Chapter 3

"So this new girl just got hired at the Candy Kingdom and Cake is gunna give me the day off on Thursday," Fionna picks at her split ends on Marshall's bed. "Why don't we go out or something?"

"Yeah, sure." Marshall didn't take his gaze off the computer screen. He adjusts his glasses (yes the vampire king wears glasses because he doesn't have perfect vision) and continues to type rapidly. Fionna looks over at him and rolls her eyes.

"She's a total hottie, the type of girl I though you would date." She continues.

"You don't say."

"Hey Marshy, I think I just want to take off my clothes and lay here in your bed."

"Sounds great, you do that." Fionna gets up from the bed and lightly hits Marshall behind his head. "Oww"

"Were you even paying attention?" She puts her hands on her hips and gives him a pouty look.

"Yeah." He says while rubbing the back of his head.

"What did I just say?"

"That you wanted to make popcorn or something" He rubs his eye, which has bags under it, and readjusts his glasses.

"What are you even working on? Certainly not school work." Fionna leans over to take a look at the screen. There are three or more windows open at the same time, one has charts and graphs, the other has typed out stuffed, and the last is an internet window that says "How to inherit a business for Dummies."

"Just the same Ice Queen biz," He says as he stretches, "the court's not allowing me to run it because I'm just nineteen, but if I don't fight for it, then we are all left homeless; you, me, Gumwad, and the newbie."

"What newbie?" Fionna proceeds to go sit on Marshall's lap, letting him have a break.

"Apparently, when Cake moved out the Ice Queen was quick to rent out her room to someone else; the newbie should be moving in soon, just not sure when. That's another thing I need on my plate, just another person and more paperwork." Fionna had moved off of his lap and is behind him rubbing his shoulders, wondering who this new roommate could be.

"Glob hunny you need to relax," She begins to nibble on his ear but with no reaction from him she gives up, "Fine, I get it, you're busy and can't be bothered." She makes her way to the door, "Just don't forget, this Thursday, ok?"

Marshall had already gone back to his work, "OK"

Thursday afternoon, Fionna walks home from school being extra careful when crossing the street. When she gets to the Treefort, Marshall's room is locked. Even stranger, boxes full of junk are placed strategically all over the house. Once Fionna thinks she has a clear path going on, she trips over a lose wire.

"Ouch." She sits on the tile floor rubbing her elbow.

"Hey, kid, you ok?" A young man helps her get up and steadies her. "Sorry I was told no one was going to be here all day and I kind of just put everything all over the place when I was getting the boxes down."

"You're the new guy?" Standing before him, Fionna feels tiny. He's as tall as Marshall, maybe a bit taller, and he's dress in jeans and a teal shirt that reads "Gamer". His hair is a light teal color that would look hideous on anyone if they weren't white like him and if their hair didn't match their eyes. He looks like a pretty chill guy, "Oh thank glob."

"Pardon?" He asks blinking as he looks at Fionna.

"Oh it's just, there's this new girl at work, and Pepper said she just moved into town. I was afraid you were her, but you aren't you are you, and you are cu…" Fionna notices that she is babbling, "sorry, I'm Fionna, I live just across the hall." She points lamely to her room and smiles at him.

"Benjamin Mortiarty," He says while running a hand through his hair, "But everyone calls me BMO," He stuffs his hands in his pocket in a shy way, "like the music device."

"Why's that?"

A smile appears upon his face, "Come on, I'll show you." He maneuvers her through his maze of boxes into his room. Inside it is literally electronic heaven.

BMO's room is unlike any room seen before. To begin with there was no bed. Against one of the wall were two gamer chairs. The wall in front of the chairs had a flat screen television hung on the wall. Beneath the TV sits a small cabinet with three different game counsels sitting on it and all the controllers inside. In a corner sits a desk with a swirly chair in front of it. Next to it is a white couch that isn't really in place, just kind of left there as if it was going to get pushed up against the wall but the owner got busy and forgot about it. On the window sill above that is an empty bookshelf that fit the window. The closet had three empty boxes in it and he had replaced the regular light with black lights.

"Sorry it's not completely finished, I put in all the basics but I'm still missing my posters, wires, music disks, and games." BMO says looking around proudly.

"Where's the bed?" Fionna asks

"A real gamer doesn't sleep on a bed." He laughs, "Usually I just knock out on the couch."

She looks around again, "It's definitely roomy."

"Yeah, hey wanna play a round of Kompy's Kastle?"

"You have it?!" Fionna's eyes light up.

"Yea, I already hooked up the system," He walks over to the cabinet under the TV and gets two controllers out, "Here, we can play co-op mode."

"Awesome" Fionna plops herself down on one of the gamer chairs and starts to play. Hours pass and Fionna feels her phone vibrate. "Pause it." She tells BMO and he does as he is told.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Where are you?" Marshall asks.

"Making friends with the new roommate, why?" She leans back on the chair.

"Stay where you are." He hangs up the phone. Two minutes later he's at the door.

"Hey you" Fionna says as she clicks away madly at her controller.

"What are you doing?" He asks

"Schooling BMO in Kompy's Kastle." With a final button smash she yelps out "Victory!"

Totally ignoring her childish nature, Marshall continues "We had a date."

"Did we?" Fionna looks at him, "I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," She gets up from the chair, "just like it slips your mind to make time for me sometimes I forget too." She walks out the door and enters her room, shutting the door behind her.

**AN: OH SHIT O: okai well took me a while to work on this chapter, please review and follow or else I'll refuse to write **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time Gender Bender Characters, not for sale, rent, or auction **


End file.
